Pokemon Ranger story: Kellyn x Rhythmi
by Darkrai1998
Summary: A like this pairing and there's very little about it so I gave it a shot


Pokémon Ranger: Kellyn x Rhythmi story

It was a normal day in the Ranger Union with all the Pokémon Rangers, Operators and Mechanics going about their daily business except for one Operator who was currently sitting on her own under the tree located at the roof of the Union thinking of a certain Pokémon Ranger she had known since Ranger school.

The famous top ranger Kellyn had just captured the legendary Pokémon Regigigas, putting himself in great peril in the process and worrying Rhythmi greatly.

"He's always putting himself in so much danger to help people: traveling through a frozen castle, a volcano, going through ancient ruins multiple times and going off against the nightmare Pokémon while it lost control due to the power of the Dark Crystal" Rhythmi thought to herself "Yeah it's his job as a Ranger to protect people and Pokémon no matter the peril it puts them in and mine as an Operator to guide him but that doesn't stop me from worrying that something might happen and he doesn't come back…"

It didn't help that Rhythmi held special feeling for him ever since Ranger school which only got amplified after meeting him again at the Union and working as his operator, even with Sven flirting with her and giving her the pendant with the shard from the yellow gem.

She was so pre-occupied with her thoughts she failed to notice some coming up to roof and approaching her.

"Hey Rhythmi what're you doing here?" asked Kellyn snapping her out of her thoughts

"Ahh Kellyn I didn't see you coming over" she replied quickly not expecting the subject of her thoughts to appear so suddenly "I'm n-not doing anything just needed some air"

"You sure? It looked like you where thinking about something quite intensely" he replied with a worried tone, sitting next to her under the tree.

"If you need someone to talk to I'm here" he continued with a selfless smile she's seen so many times throughout knowing him.

Rhythmi blushed at the sudden closeness to the boy and quickly tried to brush of the subject "It's fine don't worry it's nothing to worry about and you're so busy as is I don't want to add to that."

Kellyn didn't look convinced at all "Rhythmi I know you well enough to know it's bothering you. If you really don't want to talk about it I won't push the subject but you shouldn't bottle up your feelings like that it's not healthy and your important to everyone in Union, myself included."

"I-I'm important to you?" replied a socked Rhythmi.

"Of course you are: you and Keith where with me all throughout Ranger school and even though we lost contact for a bit when we finished Ranger school when we met each other again when we started working at the union it was like nothing changed" Kellyn replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Ever since then you've been with me through every mission as a guiding hand. I wouldn't be where I am if it wasn't for you. Plus…"

"…Plus what?" asked Rhythmi blushing from all the praise.

"Uhh plus… i-if it wasn't for you we never would have figured out the yellow gem was needed to stop to effects of the dark crystal" Kellyn answered nervously.

"T-thanks" Rhythmi replied now bright red "It means a lot."

"No problem! So what's the issue?" he responded and back to his normal self.

Rhythmi hesitated for a moment "It's just… I'm worried about you. You're always putting yourself in so much danger to save people and I wouldn't have it any other way, I'm proud of everything you've accomplished but I'm worried one day you might not come back. I-if something where to happen to you I would be devastated." It was at this moment that Rhythmi had started to tear up.

It was clear Kellyn had no idea what to do, looking panicked at the girl crying next to him. It was at this moment he decided to act quickly and huged the crying girl. She was shocked at first but returned the hug, locking her around his neck and crying into his shoulder. Eventually the tears stopped and the two stayed quietly hugging each other.

Rhythmi spoke after a while, clearly flustered "Thanks for that Kellyn, I'm sorry for wasting your time and acting like an idiot." She was about to get up but Kellyn kept a hold of her.

"You're not an idiot. To be honest I'm touched you care so much about me" he muttered barely loud enough to hear. "It must have been rough on you keeping this all in if it's got you like this"

"I can't lie and say that there is no way I'll get hurt, being a Pokémon Ranger is dangerous although I wouldn't trade it for the world" he continued "But I promise you that I'll do everything I can do to come back to you safely."

Rhythmi sniffed and looking right at him with pleading eyes "Y-you promise?"

"Of course" yelled Kellyn. "I could never break a promise I made to the girl I love-" he stopped suddenly realising what he just said turning red in the process.

"You love me!?" a shocked Rhythmi responded just as red as him.

Kellyn stuttered for a while before responding "Yeah I do, for a while now. I-if you don't feel the same way it's-" he was cut off by Rhythmi's lip crashing on his own. He looked shocked before melting into the kiss. This was pure bliss for the both of them although eventually they need to stop for air.

They looked at each other, both of them red and trying to catch their breath. Rhythmi was the first to speak "I think that tells you how I feel. I've loved you for a while now: since Ranger school at the very least"

"Is that so?" replied a flustered Kellyn "Well sorry for making you wait this long"

Rhythmi just hugged onto him tighter and relaxed "I don't care as long as we're here now. I know you're going to put yourself in danger again but when we're like this it makes me feel like you'll always come back, no matter the challenge. Plus I'll always be with you be it as an Operator or next to you holding your hand."

"With you by my side there's nothing I can't face." Kellyn smiled as he relaxed into the hug with the person he loved.

They eventually fell asleep in each other's arms. Eventually they were woken up by a grinning Keith with most of the other top Rangers and Operators beaming behind him. They blushed and apologized for slacking off only to be congratulated by their friends for the new found relationship.


End file.
